Aurora
by Kel Minylops
Summary: Aurora: vem depois do Crepúsculo. Pequenas cenas do verão de Edward e Bella entre o Crepúsculo e o Lua Nova
1. Teoria

_N/A: Olá! Apenas alguns avisos: NÃO há spoilers de Lua Nova, Eclipse ou Breaking Down, apenas de Crepúsculo._

**Teoria**

Abri os olhos quando os primeiros raios de sol de domingo apareceram por entre as nuvens. Virei de um lado para o outro, me espreguicei e então lembrei da noite anterior.

Maldita noite anterior!

Desde o acontecido, que Charlie costuma chamar de "O grande acidente que quase tirou a minha vida", ele não tem me deixado muito sozinha e apareceu no meu quarto umas sete vezes durante a noite.

Depois da terceira, Edward decidiu que era melhor ir embora antes que de alguma maneira, que eu não sei qual, ele se distraísse com o cheiro do meu cabelo e acabasse não percebendo que meu pai estava fazendo a ronda noturna novamente.

O relógio na cabeceira estava marcando nove horas.

Tentando me equilibrar, eu me livrei das cobertas e corri rapidamente até o topo da escada para verificar se Charlie já tinha saído. Eu o chamei duas ou três vezes e ninguém respondeu. Sorri. Então me virei para chamar o Edward, sabendo que provavelmente ele já estaria perto de casa, mas a minha surpresa foi maior.

Ele estava materializado na minha frente, os pés quase colados aos meus antes que eu pudesse pensar em dizer o nome dele.

- Edward! – como agora.

Ele riu e segurou minha cintura sem dificuldades quando eu quase ia caindo escada abaixo.

- Ei, Bella, você mal se recuperou do outro tombo e já está querendo cair de novo?

Eu revirei os olhos, mas isso só piorou a tontura que eu já estava sentindo. Não tenho culpa se ele estava tão perto de mim daquela maneira.

- Tombo, não é? – eu disse ironicamente.

- O que quer dizer? – ele pareceu confuso.

- Não foi exatamente um acidente o que aconteceu.

Eu comentei e me arrependi tremendamente de ter feito isso. Eu não queria dizer aquilo, mas aquela proximidade toda estava me afetando demais.

O olhar de Edward pareceu endurecer por um momento, enquanto ele me observava por um tempo como querendo desvendar alguma coisa. Então, seu sorriso torto apareceu e ele aproximou os lábios da minha orelha:

- Você não vai conseguir me afastar de você assim. - Como se eu quisesse isso... Ele encostou os lábios na curva do meu pescoço e eu não pude evitar tremer. Senti sua risada em minha pele. – Você sabe... Você pode ser sincera e me dizer a qualquer hora que não está mais agüentando. – ele deu um beijo no meu queixo e então olhou nos meus olhos, um brilho de pura diversão brincando nos dele.

Senti meu rosto esquentar e tentei encontrar algo para responder, mas a minha cabeça parecia girar mais e mais naquela hora.

- Eu... – baixei a cabeça para esconder o rubor e foi então que eu percebi que meus pés não estavam no chão. Edward me segurava com uma tranqüilidade enorme, como se pesasse como uma pena ou algo assim. – Eu acho que você já pode me colocar no chão.

Não olhei, mas senti seu sorriso e então, demorando-se um pouco e agindo com todo o cuidado, ele me soltou, mas sua mão envolveu a minha enquanto descíamos a escada.

- Como está sua perna?

Não estava mais enfaixada, apenas com uma atadura que fazia cócegas o tempo todo.

- Está ótima. – respondi e tentei me afastar, mas ele me pegou no colo rapidamente e me colocou sentada no sofá.

- Me deixa ver. – antes que eu pudesse evitar ele pegou meu pé e puxou a calça comprida de moletom para cima, encontrando meu tornozelo roxo.

Ele passou o dedo com todo cuidado sobre o machucado e tentou folgar a atadura para que pudesse ver melhor. Suas mãos agiam com todo carinho do mundo e ele volta e meia olhava para mim para ver se eu estava bem ou se sentia alguma dor.

- Acho que Carlisle podia dar uma olhada nisso. – ele comentou.

- Por que, não vejo nada de errado com meu pé? – eu encolhi a perna para analisá-la. Estava igual ao que eu me lembrava quando troquei o curativo na noite anterior. A mancha roxa parecia mais inchada, mas eu não queria mesmo que ele percebesse isso. Edward tendia a ficar culpado e carrancudo quando via as marcas de "sua irresponsabilidade".

- Dá aqui. – Edward puxou meu pé de volta.

- Ai! – eu reclamei. – Você é médico ou o quê?

Ele sorriu de leve e voltou a massagear meu pé, agora mais para aquecê-lo do que qualquer outra coisa. Eu queria dizer a ele que pouco adiantava, pois suas mãos eram muito frias, mas estava gostando muito daquilo.

- Digamos que, andei estudando algumas coisas da área.

Eu ergui uma sobrancelha.

- Ah é? Você nunca me falou nada sobre isso...

- É porque... Bem, já faz um tempo. – eu esperei, e ele continuou – Você sabe, nós temos tempo de sobra e uma época eu me interessei pelas anotações de Carlisle sobre seus pacientes. Então comecei a dar uma lida e a estudar um pouco de anatomia, embriologia... Encontrei alguns tratados antigos, e esses são os melhores, com uns desenhos de 1630 de um médico alemão. Ele conseguia desenhar o corpo humano com uma perfeição incrível, você devia ver.

Eu estava deslumbrada. Como aquele garoto poderia saber de tanta coisa... E com a saúde de apenas dezessete anos, ele podia fazer o que quisesse, sem muitas limitações.

Muitas vezes eu me perguntava que tipo de interesse ele tinha em mim. Além do meu cheiro, é claro. O meu lado intelectual era desfalcado, pelo menos comparado a ele. Ele já tinha vivido muito, passado por várias experiências e o que eu poderia saber da vida, afinal? Tudo isso acabaria, acho, se eu pudesse me tornar igual a ele.

- Está melhor? – ele perguntou e então percebi que ele estava no sofá ao meu lado.

- Muito. – estiquei o pescoço e beijei seu rosto. – Obrigada.

Ele sorriu e eu passei o braço dele por trás de mim para que pudéssemos ficar mais próximos.

- Então... – comentei. – Você disse que estudou embriologia... Como é, para os vampiros, quero dizer?

Ele respirou fundo, pensando no assunto.

- É igual. Apenas com algumas diferenças na formação do bebê, é claro. Ele já nasce como um de nós, se é o que quer saber. – ele pareceu incomodado. – Por isso Esme e Carlisle optaram por não terem filhos. Não é algo muito bom pensar numa criança sem controle algum... Ela nunca vai conhecer seu lado humano e não terá como viver com a gente... Com o nosso estilo de vida. Eu não sei como é o coração de uma criança que nasce da gente...

Eu senti um leve arrepio passar por minha espinha. Pensar em um bebê, frio, com sede de sangue não estava me deixando muito bem. Eu me encolhi nos braços de Edward, sentindo meus olhos esquentarem e tentei ao máximo fazer com que ele não percebesse isso. Mas foi inevitável.

- Bella? Você está bem? – ele se afastou e segurou meu rosto entre as mãos. Eu estava me sentindo tonta. – Desculpa, foi idiotice minha ter dito isso. Eu não devia ter falado nada.

Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo algumas vezes, enquanto Edward acariciava meu rosto, esperando que aquilo passasse. Depois de um momento, ele pegou meu pulso para verificar o batimento. Como se ele já não pudesse escutar...

- Eu estou bem. – disse.

- Eu sei. A cor do seu rosto está voltando. – ele disse e eu pude sentir alívio em sua voz de veludo.

Quando eu voltei a abrir os olhos ele me abraçou. Senti-o pensativo enquanto passava os dedos por meu cabelo, da nuca até as pontas.

Um tempo depois, ele riu e voltou a olhar para mim. Só de vê-lo sorrir eu já me sentia tremendamente melhor.

- O que foi? – eu perguntei.

- Você não faz idéia, não é, Bella?

Eu senti a curiosidade tomar conta de mim.

- Do quê?

- Nós somos o oposto um do outro, Bella.

Talvez se ele parasse de falar o meu nome daquela maneira eu conseguisse entender melhor o que ele queria dizer.

- O que está dizendo?

Ele riu de novo.

- Você é muito lerda.

Eu fingi uma risada. Ele sorriu e então pegou minha mão e a envolveu com as mãos frias dele.

- Você é humana, eu sou um vampiro.

Senti um arrepio ao ouvi-lo dizer aquilo com tanta frieza.

- Tudo bem, mas isso não é novidade nenhuma.

- Me deixa explicar... – ele mordeu o lábio inferior, me deixando com uma inveja tremenda.

Quero dizer, Edward até hoje não deixou que os dentes dele sequer encostassem nos meus lábios enquanto nos beijávamos. Afinal, ele pode acabar não se controlando e mordendo mais do que deveria. Não que eu ache que ele não possa, mas não vamos irritar um vampiro, não é?

- Não é só pelo fato de sermos de naturezas diferentes. Eu costumo ser mais rápido do que qualquer um de minha família. Mais forte também, só perco para o Emmet. Eu não sou só um vampiro... Sou um vampiro ao extremo, entendeu? E você não é uma humana comum... – eu ergui uma sobrancelha, fazendo-o rir. – Não, não é isso. É só que... Você é frágil demais... – ele tocou meu rosto com a ponta dos dedos e eu fechei os olhos para senti melhor o toque. – Você sente qualquer mínimo toque, você sente dores facilmente também... Fica tonta toda hora.

Eu sorri, sem abrir os olhos enquanto ele ainda passava os dedos por minha testa.

- Isso não é exatamente minha culpa.

Eu podia senti-lo sorrir. Tentei manter minhas idéias no lugar quando ele passou o dedo sobre meus lábios, mas meu coração disparou.

- Eu não disse? Você reage tão facilmente.

Eu senti o hálito dele próximo demais, de modo que não quis me mexer, esperando pelo o que viria a seguir.

Nossos narizes se tocaram e eu senti como se uma grande onda de eletricidade me percorresse dos pés a cabeça. Até que nossos lábios se tocaram e o mundo a volta acabou para mim. Os lábios de Edward eram frios, mas, de alguma forma, eu os sentia queimando os meus. E eu tinha certeza que nada disso era causado por veneno algum.

Quando ele entortou a cabeça, para se adaptar melhor, não consegui impedir que meus lábios se abrissem e minha língua encostou-se aos dele instintivamente. Ele ficou parado por um momento, talvez para se testar, mas quando eu tentei de novo ele segurou minha nuca e puxou minha cabeça levemente para trás.

- E é tão impulsiva... – ele comentou, e quando eu ia reclamar, ele impediu que eu o fizesse com outro beijo, dessa vez permitindo que sua boca se abrisse. Depois de um tempo, ele nos separou e sorriu. – Estou aprendendo a me controlar.

Eu puxei meus pés para cima novamente, sentando de pernas cruzadas.

- Quer saber? Eu não concordo com você.

Ele pareceu alarmado.

- O quê, que eu estou aprendendo a me controlar?

- Não! – eu disse rapidamente. – Que...Nós somos tão opostos como você diz.

Ele pareceu interessado.

- Hum... E qual é a sua teoria?

- Não acho que você seja tão vampiro assim. – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Claro, você é muito forte, muito rápido e... Bonito. – ele riu. – E realmente nisso tudo a gente difere, mas não acho que só eu seja a frágil e a sentimental.

- Aonde quer chegar?

Eu respirei fundo:

- Você é muito humano ainda, Edward. Quando você pára, tenta controlar seus instintos... Tudo isso por quê? – ele não respondeu. Abaixei minha cabeça para que ele não visse com vergonha. – Porque você gosta de mim, não é?

Ele sorriu e então me abraçou.

- Eu já te disse que você é a minha vida, Bella.

- Então... Como poderia ser mais humano do que isso? E mais igual a mim do que isso? Ou vai concordar finalmente comigo que eu que gosto mais de você do que você de mim?

Ele pareceu pensar no assunto e eu esperei, sentindo meu rosto voltar a esfriar.

- Você tem razão.

- Tenho?

Ele afagou minha bochecha.

- Tem sim. Exceto por um fato.

Ergui meus olhos.

- Qual?

- Você é muito bonita, Bella. – eu revirei os olhos e abaixei a cabeça novamente. – É sério! – ele passou os dedos finos por meus braços nus. – Já chegamos a conclusão de que você não se enxerga direito. Eu te acho incrível...

Senti meu rosto esquentar de novo e meu coração acelerar. Nossa... Será que isso nunca vai passar?

Edward pareceu perceber, eu tenho certeza que ele conseguia ouvir meu coração como num estetoscópio, então ficou um tempo acariciando meu cabelo até que minha pulsação diminuísse.

- Tem ainda outra coisa. – eu disse ao me lembrar, depois de um tempo.

- O quê?

- O que seria de alguém tão desequilibrada como eu se não tivesse alguém incrivelmente rápido para me segurar o tempo todo? – ele riu com gosto. – Sei que é clichê, Edward, mas no nosso caso é funcional: "Os opostos se atraem".

Sua risada foi a melhor do mundo de se ouvir.

- Bella, você é absurda!

_N/A: Está aí! Escrevi TUDO hoje e espero que vocês tenham gostado! Algum dia desses eu ponho outra ceninha!_

_Reviews são muito bem-vindas!_

_Beijos_

**_Kel Minylops_**


	2. A Provocação

_N/A: Olá! Só para avisar que esse capítulo está dividido em 2 para não ficar muito grande, ok? O próximo virá o mais rápido possível! _

**A Provocação**

Voltamos da escola juntos, no carro de Edward e ele dirigindo. Se antes eu mal conseguia convencê-lo a me deixar dirigir a minha picape, agora com o pé quebrado era impossível pensar nisso. Por isso ele me pegava em casa toda manhã e depois me deixava de volta e ia embora, normalmente o pior momento do dia.

Dessa vez foi diferente. Assim que ele parou o carro, não se aproximou nem fez o carinho costumeiro em meu rosto, muito menos me deu um beijo. Ele parou do meu lado, abriu a porta e me pegou no colo, como sempre fazia por causa da minha perna.

Seu rosto estava sério, levemente pensativo.

- O que foi? – eu perguntei, mas ele não me olhou. – Não vai me dizer o que está errado? – perguntei, dessa vez encostando meu nariz para fazer cócegas no pescoço dele, fazendo com que ele risse e me encarasse.

Ele sorriu e aspirou em meu cabelo.

- Acho que temos novidades. – eu me afastei e o olhei de forma indagativa. – Charlie. – ele sussurrou, pois já estávamos perto da porta e meu pai poderia estar ouvindo.

- O que é? – perguntei, curiosa.

Ele riu.

- Você parece uma criança.

- Perto de você eu devo parecer mesmo. – ele pareceu analisar isso e eu acrescentei. – Não tenho culpa se você lê pensamentos!

Ele deu de ombros e eu segurei a gola de sua camisa, puxando-o para perto.

- Não vai mesmo me contar? – meus lábios encostavam-se aos deles. Sei que não devia provocá-lo, mas eu precisava que ele me contasse a tal novidade de Charlie.

- Você não faz idéia de como não parece nada com uma criança agora. – ele capturou meus lábios antes que eu pudesse responder.

Senti uma onda de eletricidade percorrer meu corpo e meus braços foram parar em volta do pescoço dele automaticamente. Me dava raiva pensar que tinha perdido aquela sensação por dezessete anos. E ele, por cem anos. É, acho que eu estava na vantagem, afinal.

Quando ele nos afastou, eu voltei a segurar sua camisa para que não saísse de perto. Ele sorriu, acariciando meus dedos que o prendiam.

- Você tem sorte que eu seja forte.

Eu franzi o cenho.

- Por quê?

- Qualquer outro homem... Humano... Te deixaria cair se você fizesse isso.

- Fizesse o quê?

Ele revirou os olhos, como se fosse óbvio.

- A provocação, Bella.

- Ah... – então soltei sua camisa para me afastar um pouco. Era preciso, se não eu não conseguiria pensar. – Fala sério, Edward.

- Eu estou falando sério! As minhas pernas ficaram bambas.

Eu olhei para os olhos dourados dele e percebi que estava sendo sincero. Então escondi meu rosto em seu peito instintivamente.

Ele riu baixinho.

- Bella... Deixa de besteira. Você tem que saber que...

Mas eu não cheguei a saber o que eu tinha que saber porque Charlie abriu a porta da frente e deu de cara conosco, parados do lado de fora. Eu ergui meu rosto na mesma hora.

- Edward, Bella. – ele cumprimentou. – Comecei a achar que estavam demorando e por isso vim dar uma olhada.

- Olá, Charlie. – Edward disse e passou pela porta, me carregando. – A culpa foi minha, tive que entregar um trabalho na recepção para um professor que faltou.

- Claro, sem problemas. – ele disse e fechou a porta enquanto Edward me colocava no sofá com todo o cuidado. – Só fui olhar porque talvez você estivesse tendo problemas em carregar essa coisinha pesada aí.

- Pai! – eu reclamei. – Eu tenho a metade do seu peso!

- É brincadeira, Bells. – ele acrescentou.

- Na verdade, eu nunca vi ninguém mais leve do que a Bella. – Edward comentou. Como se o amassador profissional de caminhonete do Tyler contasse.

Ele sorriu para mim, entendendo o que eu estava pensando.

- Eu sei. – Charlie comentou. – Também, com essas pernas finas...

- Pai! – eu reclamei de novo, e joguei uma almofada na direção dele, que saiu correndo para a cozinha. Edward pegou a almofada rapidamente antes que caísse no chão.

- Exagerada. – ele comentou, mas percebi que não era sua intenção que eu ouvisse. Sem olhar para mim, ele se sentou no sofá, ficando muito à vontade ao ofuscar toda a mobília da casa, que já não era grande coisa. Mas mesmo se fosse. Edward ainda era a coisa mais magnífica na minha vida.

- Sabe de uma coisa? – eu perguntei, me aproximando vagarosamente. Um brilho passou rapidamente pelos olhos dele. – Acho que, se você não quiser me contar o que Charlie anda pensando, vou ter que descobrir de outra maneira.

Então me sentei em seu colo e coloquei os braços dele em volta da minha cintura. Estavam gelados, mas eu não me importei. Tinha que conseguir manter minha sanidade enquanto desenrolava meu plano.

Edward ergueu uma sobrancelha para mim e eu deitei em seu ombro, encostando meus lábios no pescoço dele. Ele ficou paralisado, mas isso não era grande coisa já que ele sempre ficava assim quando eu me aproximava. Provavelmente tentando resistir, eu só não sabia ainda se era ao meu sangue ou a mim.

Então, antes que ele pudesse agir, abri meus lábios, encostando minha língua de leve na pele dele.

- Bella... – ele repreendeu, mas senti sua voz de veludo mais fraca do que o normal.

- Você não vai mesmo me dizer? – perguntei, piscando algumas vezes. Ele sorriu e balançou a cabeça em negação.

Ah, mas ele ia ver só!

Tomei coragem, puxei seu rosto para mim e o beijei com mais intensidade do que eu pensei que poderia fazer, considerando a força dele para me conter. E minha sanidade voltou a me deixar. Seus lábios eram gelados, mas sua língua, qual ele deixou que escapasse um pouco, era extremamente quente.

Eu sabia que a qualquer momento ele se afastaria, e meu plano de fazê-lo colocar para fora tudo que passava na cabeça de Charlie iria por água a baixo. Eu só precisava de um último lance para definir a jogada.

Sabendo que ele estava concentrado demais no beijo com medo de me machucar, e isso eu podia perceber pela maneira como seu pescoço estava rígido, estiquei sorrateiramente meu braço até a cintura dele e coloquei a mão em baixo de sua blusa de lã, encostando meus dedos em sua barriga gélida.

Assim que uma nova corrente elétrica percorreu meus dedos e chegou até meu pescoço, ele deu um salto.

Ele teria sentido também?

Não sei, mas em menos de um segundo ele estava do outro lado da sala, olhando muito bravo para mim. Seus dedos se apertavam com força e eu fiquei com medo que ele pudesse se machucar, exceto pelo fato de que vampiros não se machucavam.

Meu coração, que estava disparado antes, parou. Uma grande onda de arrependimento tomou conta de mim. Eu sabia que não deveria fazê-lo, eu sabia, sabia, sabia... Sabia o quanto ele sofria por não conseguir se controlar e eu só estava fazendo com que aquele sentimento sem razão ficasse cada vez pior.

Ele ainda olhava para mim, mas agora tinha um olhar mais brando... Algo como compreensão? Então, deixando que seus dedos relaxassem, ele virou e foi até a cozinha. Ouvi-o chamando Charlie e conversando com ele, mas meus pensamentos rolavam rápido de mais em minha cabeça para que eu pudesse prestar realmente atenção.

Quando voltou, seu rosto estava bem mais relaxado, mas seu sorriso encantador não voltou a aparecer. Charlie vinha atrás e quando olhou para mim senti que enfim saberia a tal novidade:

- Bella, creio que... Bem, como você está se comportando muito bem... Eu andei pensando muito e...

Dava para ver que ele relutava com aquela decisão.

- Vai me liberar do castigo?

Ele pareceu meio bravo:

- Nós já conversamos sobre isso, Bella, não é realmente um castigo.

- Vai me deixar sair, então? – perguntei.

Vi o olhar de repreensão de Edward, quase sentindo seu pensamento: "Ansiosa demais". Era sua frase costumeira de quando eu dizia o que vinha na minha cabeça sem pensar antes.

- Vou. – ele disse e eu senti meu sorriso espalhar em meu rosto.

- Bella, - Edward se adiantou, nenhum rastro de sorriso ainda. – Charlie permitiu que eu a levasse para jantar esta noite.

- Jantar? – senti meu coração bater mais forte ao pensar que esse seria nosso primeiro jantar oficial, enquanto namorados, quero dizer.

- Lá em casa, na verdade. – ele disse, parecendo perceber para onde meus pensamentos iam. – Esme está preparando algo especial para você.

Jantar na casa dos Cullen? Claro... O que poderia ser mais normal do que jantar na casa de uma família de vampiros? Na verdade, o que seria mais normal do que _namorar_ um vampiro que tinha mais sede do seu sangue do que do de qualquer outra pessoa?

E pior... Depois de você ter acabado de fazer uma "brincadeira" não muito legal com ele...

- Então, Bells... Eu disse a Edward que você poderia ir, claro. – Charlie comentou, tentando fazer com que eu respondesse alguma coisa.

- Disse, é? Ah... – eu cocei a cabeça, e quase senti o sorriso de Edward aparecer. – Claro. Eu vou sim.

Mais um minuto de silêncio.

- Bom, eu já vou indo. – Edward disse e eu o olhei imediatamente, fazendo-o acrescentar. – Eu volto mais tarde para te buscar.

Eu apenas assenti.

Edward cumprimentou meu pai e eu o segui em direção a saída, tentando manter meus pés em sincronia.

Quando chegamos à porta, ele se virou para mim. Vendo seu olhar, eu percebi que ele estava magoado. Eu só não sabia dizer direito se era comigo.

- Edward, me desculpa. – eu disse e os olhos dele se aqueceram rapidamente.

- Esqueça isso, Bella. A gente conversa depois, pode ser?

- Pode. – eu respondi baixinho.

Então, Edward fez um leve carinho em meu cabelo e deu um beijo rápido em minha testa, se afastando logo em seguida. Sem olhar para trás, ele andou até seu volvo, os cabelos cor de cobre se balançando no vento.

Após o carro sumir, fechei a porta e, com um suspiro profundo, escorreguei por ela até chegar ao chão.

"_A gente conversa depois_", ele tinha dito. Maldita hora que eu fora agir sem pensar nas conseqüências. Aquele "jantar" na casa do Cullen não seria nada fácil. Pelo menos Alice estaria lá e poderia tomar conta de mim até que Edward decidisse me comer viva em nossa... Conversa.

- Bella? – meu pai apareceu. – Tudo bem?

Ele tinha as sobrancelhas muito próximas, e parecia confuso.

- Tudo bem, pai. – eu disse, me levantando e saindo em direção a escada. – Ah, que horas eu posso sair do meu quarto?

Ele pareceu mais confuso ainda.

- Bella, você não está mais de castigo.

Droga.

- Eu sei.

Aquela maldita novidade que Edward lera nos pensamento de Charlie. Naquele momento, eu preferia não saber de nada.

Aliás, eu preferia ainda estar de castigo. Para sempre.

*******

Depois de um banho quente, enquanto eu penteava meus cabelos, o ouvi bater na porta. Meus pés tremeram ao pensar em ver Edward novamente e todas as sensações de medo e raiva de mim mesma que haviam prolongado a minha tarde desapareceram. Assim, num passe de mágica.

- Edward? – eu desci as escadas o mais rápido que pude, mas então encontrei Alice conversando com meu pai.

Não sei como foi minha cara de desapontamento, mas pelo sorriso de Alice deve ter sido algo bem ruim.

- Oh, Bella, Edward saiu com Carlisle. – e me lançou um olhar de "eu te explico depois". – Por isso, eu vim te buscar! Espero que nem note a diferença.

Ela deu um sorriso travesso e eu logo me animei por ela estar ali. Então a deixei que me abraçasse como sempre fazia. Era incrível o poder de controle que ela tinha. Edward e ela eram os únicos que gostavam de mim o bastante para suportar isso. Na verdade, eu tinha minhas dúvidas se depois de hoje Edward ainda gostava tanto de mim assim.

- Você é uma ótima companhia, Alice. – Charlie comentou. Ele ainda estava agradecido por tudo que ela fizera durante meu estado emergencial. Me ajudando ao trocar de roupa ou tomar banho, essas coisas.

- Obrigada, Charlie, mas a Bella é meio que uma irmã para mim, sabe? Então nem precisa agradecer.

É, Edward devia estar realmente chateado comigo. Afinal, por que Alice estaria assim tão sentimental em relação a mim?

- Vamos? – eu perguntei, tentando tirá-la de casa o quanto antes para que pudesse me explicar o que estava acontecendo.

- Certo! – ela me puxou pela mão em direção a porta. – Até logo, Charlie! Edward a trará de volta mais tarde!

- Sem problemas. Divirtam-se! – ele disse. Ah, claro, eu ia me divertir muito naquela noite.

Assim que entramos no volvo de Edward, eu me virei para Alice.

- Nem pensar! – ela disse. – Ele NÃO está chateado com você!

- Achei que era o Edward quem lia pensamentos.

Ela riu e deu partida, acomodando suas lindas mãos no volante.

- Qualquer um perceberia que você está preocupada.

- Não sei como Charlie não percebeu.

- Ele não sabe da... "provocação". – Alice comprimiu os lábios, provavelmente para segurar o riso. Não era grande surpresa para mim que ela soubesse. Edward e Alice contavam tudo um para o outro, até porque era meio impossível esconder algo daqueles dois.

- Foi assim que Edward chamou?

Ela riu, fazendo seu cabelo curto e brilhante balançar com o vento da velocidade.

- Eu adorei! – exclamou e então caiu na gargalhada.

- O quê? – ela só podia estar de brincadeira comigo, não é?

- Já disse, adorei o que você fez com Edward! Ele bem que estava precisando de um empurrãozinho... Quem sabe para perceber que ser todo "controladinho" daquele jeito vai enlouquecê-lo!

Tentando raciocinar sobre o que Alice acabara de dizer, apoiei minha cabeça no encosto do banco e suspirei.

- Acho mais fácil que _eu_ enlouqueça.

Estávamos quase chegando nos Cullen, eu podia ver Esme na porta, esperando por nós.

- Afinal, onde é que Edward e Carlisle foram? – perguntei enquanto saía do carro.

- Caçar.

Claro. Eles precisavam estar completamente saciados para que eu pudesse estar ali. Mas... e os outros? Como se lendo meus pensamentos, Alice acrescentou:

- Nós estamos bem, Bella. Edward só é um pouquinho exagerado e depois do que ocorreu hoje ele quis se preparar melhor.

Senti meu rosto esquentar bravamente, de modo que me afastei de Esme rapidamente após seu abraço carinhoso para que ela não fosse afetada pela intensa concentração de sangue.

- Olá, Bella. Estamos todos muito felizes por ter aceitado nosso convite.

Do lado de dentro estavam Emmet e Jasper, que disseram um "oi" de longe mesmo. Rosalie veio mais atrás e se abraçou a Emmet enquanto insistia em me ignorar.

Esme disse que tinha comprado meu jantar e que era para que avisasse quando sentisse fome.

- Será a primeira vez que vamos usar a mesa para algo mais comum. – Emmet comentou. – Vai ser divertido.

Rosalie revirou os olhos. Ela devia mesmo me odiar.

- Obrigada. – eu disse. – Mas acho que prefiro esperar o Edward chegar.

- Claro, querida, eles não devem demorar muito.

- Edward já está pensando em voltar. – Alice comentou. – Ele não consegue deixar você por muito tempo.

- Então acho que podemos esquentar a comida. – Esme disse e eu rapidamente me ofereci para ajudar, mas Alice me puxou em direção as escadas antes que eu pudesse insistir o suficiente.

Dando uma última olhada para baixo, todos ainda pareciam estar nas mesmas posições. Assim como Edward, eles tinham uma incrível facilidade de ficar parados por um bom tempo. Se eu ficasse um minuto na mesma posição era capaz que me desequilibrasse. Não que isso não acontecesse quando eu me movia também.

- Então... Você quer que eu te mate rápido ou devagar? – Alice perguntou, assim que entramos no quarto dela.

Senti meu coração falhar um batimento.

- É...o quê?

E então ela começou a rir.

- Brincadeira, Bella! – e então me puxou para que eu sentasse no pufe cor de rosa que havia ali. – Edward não costumava fazer esse tipo de brincadeira, não é?

- Não. Não muito. – eu respondi, lembrando de quando ele fingira me atacar no primeiro dia em que eu viera ali.

- Desculpa se eu te assustei.

- Não. Foi divertido. – comentei e observei de longe um porta-retrato sobre a escrivaninha.

Alice rodopiou sobre um só pé e o pegou rapidamente, colocando-o em minhas mãos antes que eu pudesse perceber. Era uma foto de Alice e Jasper e a Ponte Rialto atrás. Era noite, é claro, pois eles não podiam sair na luz do dia.

- Estávamos em Veneza. Você sabe, a cidade do amor... Todo casal deve conhecer, é um lugar maravilhoso!

Notei que Jasper estava muito sorridente ao lado dela, mais do que eu já o tinha visto.

- Ele gosta muito de você, não é? – era mais uma afirmação.

- É, ele me ama. – Alice comentou e seus olhos brilharam. – Não mais do que eu o amo. – ela se sentou ao meu lado. – Sabe, Bella, eu nunca achei que fosse encontrar alguém assim. Ouvia histórias dos humanos que tanto amavam e não tinha certeza se podia sentir a mesma coisa. Afinal, eu não me lembro de nada como um ser humano, então nunca soube identificar os sentimentos em comum. Entende o que eu quero dizer?

- Aham. Edward me disse que, apesar dos superpoderes e da história toda de sangue, vocês podem sentir o que um humano sente. Em relação ao coração, pelo menos.

- Ele disse, não é? Mas eu jamais poderei fazer essas associações como ele. Apesar de que, eu acho, ele também nunca tinha se apaixonado quando era humano.

Eu nunca tinha realmente parado para pensar nisso. Não sabia muitas coisas da vida de Edward antes de sua transformação. Ele pouco falava dos pais ou mesmo de como tudo acontecera.

- Eu acho que não.

- A questão é que eu jamais pensei que eu poderia sentir algo tão forte por alguém, mas um dia, eu simplesmente soube que ele chegaria... E foi assim, algo como amor a primeira vista.

Eu senti que sorria involuntariamente. De alguma forma, eu conseguia entendê-la melhor do que qualquer outra pessoa entenderia. Eu não havia notado, mas a primeira vez que tinha posto meus olhos em Edward, meu coração havia parado. Talvez fosse um aviso, um sinal de que era isso que ia acontecer comigo mais cedo ou mais tarde: parar o coração. Ou talvez fosse mesmo o fato de eu estar apaixonada.

- Pode ter certeza de que é amor, Alice. – eu disse. – Eu vejo como vocês se olham e... Se há algo que eu possa garantir é que vocês nasceram um para o outro. Eu sei.

Alice sorriu, mostrando suas covinhas perfeitas e então me abraçou.

- Oh, Bella, eu gosto tanto de ter você como amiga. Sempre soube que você viria, mas, nossa, você demorou a chegar!

Eu ri, acho que tentando evitar que eu me emocionasse com aquilo, mas foi meio impossível.

Assim como Edward, Alice havia entrado na minha vida de repente e nós tínhamos nos tornado muito amigas, de modo que eu pensava que podia conversar com ela sobre todas as coisas que se passavam comigo, inclusive sobre eu estar apaixonada por um vampiro, o que era realmente difícil de poder falar para qualquer outra pessoa.

Além disso, Alice parecia gostar de mim a ponto de se sujeitar a ficar colada em mim o tempo todo, principalmente quando Edward estava longe, mesmo correndo todos os riscos da sua inevitável natureza. E mesmo assim ela permanecia ali, me abraçava normalmente e me fazia sentir confortável naquela situação toda.

Talvez por isso eu não tenha conseguido evitar que algumas lágrimas caíssem dos meus olhos e a surpreendessem.

- Ei, mas o que é isso? – ela me perguntou, me afastando para ver porque eu estava soluçando.

- Nada... Eu só... – tentei enxugar minhas lágrimas, mas elas teimavam a cair.

Por um instante, Alice pareceu refletir profundamente sobre algo, seu olhar um pouco vago e então anunciou:

- Edward está aqui.

E antes que eu pudesse mover minhas mãos para me livrar do resto das lágrimas, ele estava na porta. Pareceu assustado ao me ver, mas eu, ao contrário, me senti mais feliz do que nunca por ele estar ali.

- Bella? – ele olhou para Alice, parecendo bravo. – O que está acontecendo aqui?

Pensando em tudo que havia acontecido antes, a minha "provocação" e o fato de ele ter ido caçar para me manter mais segura perto dele deixou uma série de angústias na minha cabeça e tudo parecia rodar.

Pude sentir os braços frios de Edward me envolverem quando eu perdi o equilíbrio. Ouvi-o sussurrar meu nome em sua voz melodiosa e então tudo ficou preto.

_N/A: É isso! Gostaria de pedir desculpas pela demora, mas estou na reta final das provas de vestibular de medicina e quem já passou por isso deve saber o quanto é barra pesada, não é?_

_Quero agradecer a __**Noelle**__, __**Shinju-hime**__, __**Cat **__e __**Dan **__pelo apoio! Obrigada! _

_Reviews são sempre muito bem-vindas, até porque quero mesmo saber o que estão achando!_

_Beijos_

_Kel Minylops_


	3. Eternidade

**Eternidade**

Senti algo gelado em meu rosto e, por um instante, achei que estivesse em algum lugar com neve e eu tivesse flocos de neve em meu cabelo, nariz... Em minha boca. Quando me movi senti que parava de nevar e então, abri os olhos:

- Desculpa. Eu te acordei?

Eu estava em casa. Não na minha casa, mas dentro de casa. Estava no quarto de Edward, em seu sofá, eu só tinha demorado a me dar conta porque as cortinas estavam fechadas e o quarto, escuro.

Edward estava na minha frente.

- Eu... – comecei a dizer, mas ele me interrompeu.

- Está tudo bem, Bella. – estava sentado perto de mim, mas se afastou rapidamente. - Eu não quis te acordar. Não devia, você precisa descansar.

- Não. – reclamei e segurei sua mão para que não fosse embora. Ao sentir o gelo, percebi que não havia neve coisa nenhuma. Era, provavelmente, Edward me tocando como costumava fazer.

Ele sorriu gentilmente e voltou a se sentar enquanto eu me acomodava melhor para poder olhar para ele.

- Está se sentindo bem?

Eu apertei os lábios, tentando analisar isso.

- Sim. Eu desmaiei, não foi?

Ele pareceu compreensível.

- Você estava emocionada. – afirmou – Alice me contou sobre a conversa que vocês tiveram. Ela mesma não conseguiu entender direito porquê você chorou.

- Ela não se lembra como é ser uma humana. – eu disse, como a desculpando.

- Não sabe o susto que você me deu, você estava branca quando eu cheguei.

Eu tentei rir.

- Acho que devia parecer realmente parte da família. – tentei fazer piada, mas o máximo que eu consegui foi um revirar de olhos dele.

Após isso, ficamos olhando tranqüilamente um para o outro e eu já começava a sentir que me perderia em seus olhos muito mais claros depois da caçada quando ele esticou a mão para acariciar meu cabelo e perguntou:

- Como está o coração? – vendo meu olhar indagador, afinal, eu podia sentir meus batimentos tranqüilos e sabia que ele os ouvia, acrescentou – Estava muito acelerado quando eu cheguei.

- Ah... – suspirei – É normal quando você aparece.

Ele me olhou, mais sério.

- Estava muito mais acelerado do que o normal, Bella.

Eu parei para pensar nisso, e eu sabia que havia algo mais, mas de alguma forma a minha cabeça parecia não querer lembrar.

- Não sei bem. – disse, frustrada por minha memória falha. – Eu acho que estava pensando em muitas coisas...

- Esquece, Bella... – ele segurou meus ombros, me obrigando a deitar, e puxou o cobertor para cima de mim. – Acho melhor voltar a dormir, você está muito confusa.

Eu segurei sua mão, olhando-o brava.

- Eu não quero dormir.

Ele suspirou, sabendo que estava exagerando, e ficou olhando para nossas mãos juntas por um bom tempo. Havia algo passando por sua cabeça que eu não conseguia entender, algo que fazia mal a ele. Essa era a pior sensação do mundo para mim.

- Você está chateada comigo. – ele disse inesperadamente.

- Não! Por que diz isso?

- Por eu ter ido caçar e ter deixado você aqui sozinha. Não creio que eu vá fazer isso tão cedo de novo.

- Eu jamais vou ficar chateada por isso! Você foi caçar para que pudesse estar mais facilmente perto de mim e eu te agradeço por isso, porque a coisa que eu mais quero é estar perto de você. E além do mais, você não me deixou sozinha! Tinha Alice, e Esme, e...

- No que estava sonhando quando eu te acordei?

- O quê? – perguntei, confusa por sua brusca mudança de assunto.

- Agora mesmo, com o que estava sonhando?

Eu parei para pensar por um tempo e então respondi:

- Com neve.

Ele deu um sorriso triste, parecendo concluir seu pensamento.

- Era eu. – disse, e eu entendi o que queria dizer. Ele ergueu a cabeça e nossos olhos se encontraram. – Era eu, não era, Bella? Vi você tremer quando me aproximei. Você congelou sob os meus dedos. – ele parecia sofrer e eu sentia meu coração doer por isso.

- Edward, isso não tem problema nenhum. – tentei manter a seriedade.

- Claro que tem. – ele balançou a cabeça, seu cabelo de cobre perfeito e levemente arrepiado acompanhando seu movimento. – Eu queria ser agradável para você. Eu... – ele parecia nervoso. Eu também, por sinal. – Queria ser quente para você.

- Você costuma ser _muito_ quente para mim, Edward.

E então, naquele segundo, toda a minha memória inibida voltou.

"_... estiquei sorrateiramente meu braço até a cintura dele e coloquei a mão em baixo de sua blusa de lã, encostando meus dedos em sua barriga gélida."_

Tudo o que eu tinha feito a Edward naquela tarde e como ele provavelmente estaria pronto para me deixar depois disso.

Sem pensar, me joguei nos braços dele e disse, minha voz desesperada:

- Não me deixe, Edward, por favor.

- Bella, o que é isso? – ele perguntou e tentou me afastar para saber o que estava acontecendo. Ele conseguiu, é óbvio, e eu comecei a soluçar imediatamente.

- Desculpa... Eu não queria! Não quis te magoar, eu só queria... – ele me olhava com esforço, tentando entender minha voz embargada. – Eu só queria saber o que Charlie estava pensando e você não queria me dizer... Então...

Ele suspirou, aliviado.

- Ah, é isso... – disse, não parecendo muito amigável no momento.

Eu comecei a soluçar mais e segurei a camisa de Edward com força, puxando-o para mim.

- Eu não fiz por mal... Por favor, Edward, não vá embora.

Com isso, ele relaxou os braços que me seguravam e então me envolveu, apoiando minha cabeça em seu peito e afagando meus cabelos.

- Shh... Eu não vou te deixar, Bella, não diga isso. Está tudo bem, fique tranqüila. Eu não estou chateado com você e não vou a lugar algum.

Isso fez com que eu me sentisse melhor imediatamente. Sua voz estava macia, como sempre, mas havia algum tipo de firmeza nela e eu soube que ele estava sendo sincero comigo.

Um tempo depois, quando eu senti que poderia controlar o choro, Edward voltou a dizer:

- Eu entendi que você não queria me magoar. Não foi culpa sua, Bella. Você fez o que queria, eu que reagi mal. Qualquer outro cara...

Eu me afastei rapidamente para poder olhar para ele.

- Não. – disse, brava. Estava cansada de ele tentar mudar o que era. – Você não é qualquer outro cara. Sei que é muito difícil para você e que você não gosta de me beijar ou que eu te toque, e eu devia ter respeitado isso.

Então senti os lábios dele nos meus. Seu beijo era suave e ao mesmo tempo necessitado e em menos de um segundo eu pude sentir sua língua fria tocar em meus lábios quentes. Um choque elétrico atravessou nossos corpos, mas Edward não parou. Ao contrário, aquilo pareceu incentivá-lo ainda mais.

Eu não fazia idéia do que ele estava fazendo, mas sabia que podia confiar nele. Eu tinha certeza que não faria nada que pudesse me machucar.

Senti suas mãos em minhas costas, ele me ergueu um pouco para que me sentasse em seu colo e voltou a me beijar. Ele estava indo mais longe do que jamais tinha ido, mas eu não estava assustada.

Então, envolvi seu pescoço e voltei a me perder em seus beijos, até que ele me afastou. Achei que fosse a hora, a hora em que ele se levantaria e pediria desculpas. Não, ele não o fez, apenas me puxou para trás e, em um de seus movimentos rápidos, tirou sua camisa.

Eu o olhei, espantada, mas ele apenas me lançou um olhar doce e seguro.

- Edward? – eu sussurrei, sentindo meu rosto queimar, mas ele colocou o indicador sobre meus lábios.

- Eu sei. – e então pegou minhas mãos e as colocou sobre o próprio peito, fazendo-me sentir sua respiração. Eu permaneci intacta e o olhei, insegura. – Pode fazer o que quiser, Bella, você pode me tocar.

Eu continuei parada, apenas olhando para ele, então ele puxou minha mão para tocar sua barriga, que estava gelada. Eu sempre quisera fazer isso, mas ele nunca havia deixado. Agora, no entanto, quando eu tinha essa chance, eu sentia que podia estar forçando uma grande barra... Apesar da minha imensa vontade de fazê-lo, é claro.

Olhando para ele, eu movi minha mão de volta em direção ao seu peito, liso e firme, como eu tinha imaginado. Pude ver seu sorriso torto e então ele segurou meu queixo e me deu um beijo rápido, puxando meus braços para abraçá-lo pela cintura. Suas costas eram tão geladas e duras quanto ele.

Um tempo depois, quando estávamos ofegantes, ele se afastou e me fez olhar para ele.

- Nunca diga que eu não gosto de te beijar, muito menos de que você me toque. – eu olhei para baixo, envergonhada, mas ele ergueu meu queixo, obrigando-me a olhá-lo. – Não é verdade, Bella. Eu adoro te beijar, se eu pudesse eu permaneceria a eternidade toda fazendo isso!

- Você pode. – sugeri, baixinho.

- Sabe que não é tão fácil assim. – ele disse. – Um dia será, eu prometo. Por enquanto, Bella, eu prefiro fazer as coisas com calma. Mas nunca mais, ouviu, nunca mais volte a dizer que eu não gosto do seu toque.

Senti meu rosto esquentar, mas encarei seu olhar e balancei a cabeça positivamente.

- Bom. – ele disse e me deu um selinho.

Um tempo depois, quando eu achei que fosse me afogar de vez em seus olhos dourados, ele pegou de volta a camisa para vesti-la.

- Esme está vindo para saber como você está.

O corte daquela visão de Edward sem camisa deixou algum tipo de vazio em mim. Ele era absurdamente lindo.

Um minuto depois, ouvi Esme bater na porta e sua cabeça de cachos dourados pulou para dentro do quarto. Vendo que eu já estava sentada e Edward de pé ao meu lado, ela abriu um sorriso:

- Oh, Bella. Como você está, querida? – em um minuto ela estava ao meu lado, mexendo em meu cabelo desajeitado. Logo depois, estava abrindo as cortinas em um movimento rápido, deixando a luz da lua entrar para deixá-la ainda mais bonita.

Antes que eu pudesse responder a sua pergunta, a porta voltou a se abrir e mais quatro vampiros se juntaram a nós. Estremeci.

- Bella! – Alice disse, sua voz muito aguda e mesmo assim melodiosa, e atirou os braços em meu pescoço. É claro, porque eu esperaria algo de diferente na reação dela?

- Alice... – eu ofeguei. – Estou sufocando...

Ela apenas sorriu, sabendo que eu estava exagerando, e então se afastou:

- Eu fiquei muito preocupada quando você começou a chorar. Eu não sou de prever esse tipo de coisa, sabe?

- Você não presta para nada, Alice. – Emmet apareceu atrás de Rosalie, que parecia calma e indiferente a tudo que acontecia. – Você consegue prever catástrofes, mas é incapaz de perceber que a garota ia começar a chorar.

Se não fosse Emmet, Alice provavelmente estaria se sentindo culpada.

- O fato é que eu não estou acostumada a isso. Ninguém chora por aqui, você sabe bem disso.

Emmet balançou a cabeça como discordando:

- Você tem que estar preparada para tudo, irmãzinha. Principalmente quando está perto da Bella. – ele riu e eu pude sentir meu rosto esquentar.

Estava torcendo para chegar logo o dia em que a minha humanidade não existiria mais para me deixar tão diferente do resto dos Cullen.

Senti Edward me observando, talvez pela minha quietude, e então Esme me apertou mais em seus braços finos e brancos como mármore:

- Não ligue para eles, Bella. São todos uns infantis.

Repentinamente senti meu corpo mais leve e uma vontade inexplicável de sorrir. Na verdade, não tão inexplicável assim, pois pude ver Jasper se aproximar um pouco enquanto mantinha sua atenção em mim.

Edward abaixou-se para olhar melhor para mim e segurou meu rosto em suas mãos frias:

- Como você está se sentindo? – perguntou.

- Ela provavelmente estaria melhor se não houvesse tantos de nós aqui. – Rosalie disse, seus olhos dourados levemente aborrecidos. É, ela não gostava mesmo de mim.

Edward lançou um olhar mortal em sua direção.

- Eu estou bem. – eu disse tentando fazer com que ele se distraísse.

Um segundo depois, Carlisle entrou no quarto e deixou seu sorriso branco transparecer enquanto se aproximava.

- Pelo jeito você está com muitos enfermeiros para cuidar de você. – ele disse para mim. – Não sei se sou mais útil por aqui.

- Seria bom dar uma olhada no pulso dela, Carlisle. – Edward comentou. Sempre preocupado demais.

- Para quê? – eu disse, baixinho. – Você sabe exatamente a velocidade que o meu sangue está correndo.

Ele riu e afagou meu rosto com delicadeza. Senti imediatamente o meu coração acelerar:

- Creio que é melhor eu sair de perto um instante enquanto Carlisle verifica sua pressão. Ela fica um pouco alterada comigo. - Sorri, ciente desse vergonhoso fato. – Eu volto em um instante. – ele beijou minha testa e saiu, acompanhado de quase todos, menos Alice e Carlisle.

- Sabe, - Alice comentou, sentando-se ao meu lado no sofá e pegando minhas mãos. – Não vai demorar muito.

- Eu sei. – disse, enquanto Carlisle pegava sua maleta médica. Era só verificar minha pressão.

- Não. Não é disso que eu estou falando. – Alice disse e eu voltei meu rosto para ela, tentando entender o que se passava naquela cabeça louca. – Estou falando sobre você se tornar parte da família.

Eu havia entendido o que ela realmente queria dizer com aquilo. Fazer parte da família... Tornar-me um vampiro... O que significava, e era o mais importante de tudo para mim, ficar com Edward para sempre.

- Você pode ver isso? – eu perguntei e então Carlisle se aproximou de mim, segurando meu braço para verificar minha pulsação.

- Claro. – ela disse, balançando seu cabelo espetado. – Isso nunca ficou tão claro como no momento em que você viu Edward chegar.

E eu sabia porquê. Era tudo o que eu mais queria.

Não. Na verdade, não. Pude perceber isso assim que Edward entrou trazendo um copo de água para mim. Ele foi para trás do sofá, depois de perguntar mais cinco vezes se eu estava mesmo bem, e então começou a massagear meus ombros de uma maneira incrivelmente suave para uma criatura tão dura.

- Você é forte como uma pedra, Bella. – Carlisle comentou. – Sua pressão está ótima e você parece recuperada.

- Obrigada, Carlisle. – eu disse e senti que Edward se abaixara para dizer em meu ouvido assim que Alice e Carlisle deixaram o quarto.

- Obrigado por estar bem.

Eu olhei para ele, que mantinha uma expressão suave, mas séria.

- Vou me comportar bem, eu prometo.

Ele revirou os olhos.

- Deixa que _eu_ cuido disso. – ele sussurrou e deu um beijo rápido na pele abaixo da minha orelha, causando uma série de arrepios.

Um tempo depois, enquanto ele brincava com meu cabelo, massageava minhas costas e beijava meu pescoço, (sim! Tudo ao mesmo tempo!) eu voltei a pensar no que Alice acabara de me dizer.

- Edward... – eu disse, entre suspiros. Todos aqueles carinhos estavam me deixando meio desnorteada. – Eu estou pronta.

Ele parou um instante e perguntou em meu pescoço.

- Pronta para quê?

Eu girei minha cabeça e ele se afastou para me olhar nos olhos.

- Para viver com você. Para ser _sua_, para sempre.

Ele ficou parado um tempo, analisando minha expressão. Um minuto depois, ele sorriu:

- Acho bom estar certa disso. – eu o olhei, não entendendo. Edward beijou meu rosto. – Porque eu já decidi ser _seu_ para sempre.

Meu coração voltou a acelerar e, enquanto ele me beijava, percebi que estava destinada a ele. E não para viver toda uma vida, mas pela eternidade.

_**N/A**: Eu EXIJO reviews!!_

_E agradeço a todos que leram tudo, ou pela metade, ou mesmo só o iniciozinho... _

_Agradecimentos especiais: _

_**Night – KFT: **__Obrigada Thais! Fico muito feliz por vc ter gostado! Twilight é demais mesmo, quando eu comecei a escrever essas cenas eu só tinha lido até o Lua Nova tb! Agora estou começando o Breaking Down! Beijos!_

_**Márcia B.S**__.: Amei amei amei sua review! Hahahaha. Vou tentar fazer mais! Obrigada!_

_**Talizinha: **__Obrigada pelo apoio! Tentei fazer o mais rápido possível, obrigada pela espera! _

_**Pammy:**__ É… essa história de vestibular muda muitas coisas! Mas quando a gente persiste tudo dá certo! Espero que tenha gostado da continuação viu? Beijinhose boa sorte ano que vem!_

_**Dandy Fairy Lily: **__Que bom que você gostou! E vai ser veterinária? Então estamos juntas nessa de alguma forma! Curar é o nosso lema! Hahaha. Obrigada! _

_**Bah Mary Cullen**__: Hahahahaha…Eu fiz a Bella se sentir culpada, mas concordo plenamente! Ela tinha que fazer aquilo com o Edward. E convenhamos, ele bem que queria! Hahahaha... Obrigada pela review!! _

_**Viic Balckout**__: Oi! Espero não ter demorado muito para atualizar! Obrigada pelo apoio! Um super beijo!_

_**Chibilele: **__Ai, que bom! Foi exatamente descrever os sentimentos deles como a Stephenie Meyer faz que eu quis! Espero mesmo que tenha ficado parecido! Obrigada!_

_**MaluDias'**__: Oooh!! Obrigada! Essas fics melhoram mesmo o nosso dia, por isso eu gosto de escrevê-las! Me sinto muito bem e muito feliz por você ter gostado!_

_É isso, gente! Um dia desses eu volto a escrever mais alguma coisa!_

_Beijinhos muuuuuuito felizes,_

_**~Kel Minylops~ **_


	4. Minha Bella

_**N/A**__: Hey!!_

_Tenho avisos importantes que TODOS devem ler antes de iniciar o capítulo!_

_1)Esse capítulo está no ponto de vista do Edward._

_2)Contém algumas partes meio apimentadas, mas não acho que seja nada que possa modificar a história._

_3)Resuminho: O que Edward teria feito entre o Crepúsculo e o Lua Nova sem que Bella soubesse?_

_É isso - - Resposta às reviews estão no final! _

**Minha Bella**

Eu podia sentir o cheiro dela de qualquer lugar.

Eu estava do lado de fora da sua casa, atrás de um arbusto perto da garagem. E podia sentir onde ela estava, em que cômodo e situação se encontrava.

Bella estava no banheiro e completamente nua. Eu sabia disso porque o seu cheiro estava muito mais forte no momento. As roupas costumavam abafá-lo um pouco. Sua pele desprotegida fazia com que eu pudesse sentir muito mais fácil. Como se eu estivesse do _lado_ dela.

Uma imensa vontade de estar realmente ao seu lado naquele momento invadiu meus instintos. Minha mente tentava controlá-los ao máximo. A prática estava me levando à perfeição a cada dia. Eu conseguia abraçá-la, conseguia beijá-la, até mesmo morder seu pescoço de leve sem que ela corresse grandes riscos.

Mas eu _nunca_ tinha a visto sem roupas. _Nunca_.

Subi até seu quarto e entrei pela janela. Seu cheiro ficou mais forte com a aproximação. Eu pude ouvir a televisão lá em baixo, estava passando um jogo de basquete, sinal de que Charlie estaria totalmente concentrado. Sinal de que eu poderia chegar ao banheiro facilmente sem correr o risco de ser visto.

Será que eu podia? Meu auto-controle estava se aprimorando, mas eu tinha certeza da beleza daquela garota no banheiro. Eu teria que controlar uma série de instintos, não só a sede de seu sangue. Eu era _forte_ o suficiente. Minha vontade de conhecer seu corpo era maior do que o meu medo. Ao menos, eu faria de tudo para que fosse.

Meus pés agiram sozinhos e em um segundo eu estava na porta do banheiro. Seu cheiro começava a nublar um pouco, provavelmente ela já estava debaixo do chuveiro. Eu podia senti o calor na porta.

Verificando que o jogo ainda rolava na sala, abri a porta vagarosamente, sem que fizesse barulho algum. Seu cheiro se fez presente, mas misturado com o do sabonete. Havia fumaça por todo canto, seria difícil para um humano enxergar qualquer coisa.

Para mim, no entanto, quase não fazia diferença.

No espelho embaçado, encontrei o reflexo de Bella. Meus músculos se enrijeceram automaticamente e eu me esforcei para ter minha mente em controle, apesar da série de imagens que chegavam a meus olhos.

Ela estava de costas para mim, toda ensaboada.

À medida que toda a espuma ia se esvaindo com a água, pude vê-la melhor.

Sua pequena silhueta era perfeita. Suas curvas eram exageradamente excitantes, modificando o curso da água que caía, moldando suas costas e pernas perfeitamente. Suas mãos massageavam todo o seu corpo com calma e eu sabia que ela estava curtindo a água quente. Bella _adorava_ o calor.

Seus cabelos úmidos colavam nas costas e ela os balançava com prazer de um lado para o outro. A cada movimento, uma onda de ar trazia para mim seu cheiro doce. Alguns fios longos passavam por sua cintura e chegavam até suas nádegas, brancas e curvilíneas.

Eu podia sentir a intensificação dos meus desejos. Eu devia contê-los o quanto antes, talvez sair do banheiro, mas eu não _queria_. Ainda não tinha visto tudo. Ainda queria vislumbrá-la de outros ângulos.

Se ela se virasse, poderia me ver. Então, me movi a passos perfeitamente silenciosos (fácil para mim) para trás do armário. Dali poderia observá-la por inteiro por entre os produtos de limpeza, sem que ela pudesse ver nada. Eu estava mais perto, mas não podia _de forma alguma_ chegar até ela e virá-la para mim. Era o que eu _mais_ queria.

Bella esticou o corpo, colocando-se na ponta dos pés. Queria alcançar o vidro de shampoo, e eu desejei poder estar lá para pegá-lo para ela. Quando se esticou novamente, seu seio direito a acompanhou e eu pude vê-lo por um momento.

Meus músculos enrijeceram automaticamente e eu fechei os olhos, tentando manter a sanidade. Eu queria vê-la. Precisava de alguma maneira fazer com que ela se virasse para mim.

Após encher o cabelo com espuma, ela voltou para a água.

Talvez se eu fizesse algum barulho para chamar atenção...

Foi o que eu fiz, chutei a porta para que ela se movesse e rangesse, o que aconteceu exatamente como eu planejara. Abaixei a cabeça atrás do armário para que ela não me visse, mas pude escutar seu movimento ao se virar.

Sua respiração parara. Estava assustada com o barulho e eu me odiei por isso, mas o desejo era mais forte agora. A porta poderia mexer com o vento, ela não precisava ficar com medo. E, no final das contas, ela sabia que eu estaria lá fora tomando conta. E era isso que eu devia _mesmo_ estar fazendo.

Pude sentir quando ela soltou a respiração, aliviado por não desmaiar ou coisa assim. Caso contrário, eu não teria me controlado a resgatá-la e com ela nesse estado em meus braços, meu controle estaria na lama.

Após um tempo, imaginando que ela estava novamente distraída, ergui a cabeça.

Bella estava agora _de frente_ para mim.

O que observei fez com que eu precisasse fechar as mãos em punhos, forçando as unhas na pele, e empurrando meus pés ao máximo contra o chão. Eu não podia ousar o mínimo movimento.

Ela era _perfeita_. Perfeita demais para o seu próprio bem.

Seus olhos estavam fechados, e eu acompanhava cada gota que escorria rapidamente pelo corpo dela. Eu era capaz de observar cada segundo como em câmera lenta.

Uma gota caiu por sobre sua testa, atravessou o contorno do nariz e chegou até seus lábios entreabertos. Logo após, seguiu caminho em direção ao queixo e escorreu pelo pescoço alvo que eu amava tanto. Ela reluziu por um minuto ao ondular pela clavícula, mas manteve seu curso em direção ao seio esquerdo.

Comecei a salivar involuntariamente ao observar o contorno de seus seios, e eu tinha certeza de sua textura como se pudesse tocá-los. Eram macios e firmes, e estavam intumescidos pelo toque com a água. E tinham os bicos rosados. Rosados como seu rosto quando sentia vergonha ou frio.

Eles acompanhavam o movimento de Bella, como se saltitassem graciosamente enquanto ela movia o corpo.

Fazia isso de maneira tão sensual como se soubesse que eu podia ver tudo. Como se ela tentasse me seduzir e mandar meu controle para os infernos. Mas eu _estava_ me esforçando para não cair em tentação de vez.

Um trabalho realmente difícil quando observei uma gota passar por sobre um dos bicos dos seios e escorrer por sua barriga lisa. A gota suavizou em seu pequeno umbigo e então Bella decidiu me matar de vez.

Ela inclinou o pescoço para trás, jogando os cabelos, e movimentou seu quadril levemente para frente, fazendo com que aquela gota, que eu ainda mantinha sobre meus olhos rápidos de vampiro, escorresse diretamente para a parte íntima entre suas pernas.

Mordi os lábios com força, sabendo que sangraria se eu ainda fosse vivo. Meus músculos começaram a latejar e o desejo quase cegava meus olhos.

Eu podia sentir o gosto como se a gota fosse a _minha _boca. Eu podia imaginá-la vibrar em meus braços quando eu a tocasse bem ali. Eu podia ver também toda a minha sanidade se esvaindo e fazendo com que eu a agarrasse ali mesmo e sentisse tudo _de verdade_.

Mas não podia. _Não podia_. Eu jamais a deixaria em tamanho perigo.

Fechei meus olhos para voltar à normalidade, ou ao mínimo possível dela. Estava sendo difícil, pois sua imagem voltava à minha mente com facilidade, seu cheiro, seu gosto e a minha imaginação fluíam para lados muito mais perigosos.

Meus músculos ainda estavam rijos e excitados demais. Estava na hora de sair dali. Era isso ou eu a faria minha em poucos minutos e sabe-se lá o que restaria de seu frágil corpo sobre a minha pressão de vampiro.

Movi-me rapidamente, com cuidado e prática suficientes para não fazer barulho algum. Queria vê-la novamente, mas já tinha sido o suficiente para que eu ficasse maluco pelos próximos meses.

Saí do banheiro sem olhar para trás, com sua imagem nítida em minha mente. Encostei a porta, como estava após tê-la chutado, e pude ouvir o jogo de Charlie ainda ativo.

Ótimo. Eu tinha que alcançar o quarto dela e pular a janela. Precisava sentir um pouco da brisa para que Bella não se assustasse com a minha rigidez quando chegasse ao quarto.

Deixei meu casaco no parapeito e saí para a noite. Quanto menos roupa tivesse melhor. Decidi correr um pouco para relaxar. Talvez atravessar a floresta. Na verdade, estava precisando chegar ao Alaska para me sentir normal de novo. Mas eu teria que ficar um tempo fora sem Bella, o que não era razoável para mim.

Talvez eu pudesse alcançar uma montanha, seu pico mais alto em uns três minutos, e ficar lá por um tempo, me resfriando.

Demorei mais do que o esperado lá em cima. Tentava não voltar a colocar a imagem de Bella nua em evidência e pensar em outras coisas. Depois de um tempo deu certo, principalmente quando me lembrei de que eu era mais forte, inteligente e controlado do que o normal e por isso sabia ser mais capaz do que qualquer outro homem de reprimir meu desejo.

Afinal, não havia nada de _mais importante_ do que a vida de Bella _para mim_.

Após decidido isso, voltei correndo para a casa dela, sabendo que deveria estar me esperando.

Senti seu cheiro _puro_, sem sabonete ou água, assim que minha mão tocou a janela.

Bella estava virada para o espelho de seu armário, vestindo meu casaco.

- Você demorou no banho. – comentei, rindo para mim mesmo. Ela deu um salto e se virou, abrindo seu lindo sorriso.

- Que bom que você chegou! – se jogou nos meus braços e eu a segurei facilmente. – Desculpa, eu estava aproveitando a água. Você não faz idéia do quanto estava quente...

Meus pensamentos voltaram para a fumaça no banheiro e eu fiz de tudo para reprimir outras lembranças daquela noite.

- Não faço mesmo. – concordei.

- Ah, e eu peguei seu casaco, espero que não se importe. – ela disse e eu balancei a cabeça, garantindo que não tinha problema. – É que eu adoro o cheiro dele.

- É importado. – fiz um carinho em seu rosto.

- Não é por isso que é bom. É porque tem o _seu_ cheiro. – e suas bochechas ficaram rosadas imediatamente. Era lindo.

- Hum... Cheiro de vampiro. – comentei.

Eu não sei se ela estava tentando me seduzir no momento seguinte, mas seja lá quais fossem suas intenções, estava acontecendo.

- Não. – ela se aproximou vagarosamente, passou uma mão pela minha nuca e murmurou em meu ouvido. – Cheiro de Edward Cullen... E de mais ninguém.

Eu envolvi sua cintura, sentindo o quanto era quente em minhas mãos frias, e a beijei.

Nossos lábios se envolveram e provocaram milhares de correntes elétricas por mim. Bella se agarrou ao meu pescoço, apesar de estar totalmente segura em meus braços. A minha necessidade de beijá-la com mais ardor estava maior agora. Por causa do desejo reprimido.

Arrisquei minha língua, que adentrou seus lábios com facilidade devido à vontade de Bella de me enlouquecer. Ela empurrou seu pequeno corpo de encontro ao meu e eu senti toda a minha mente sumir.

Porém, eu sabia que não ia machucá-la. Eu não era _capaz_.

Em um momento, Bella se afastou para respirar e retirou o casaco, mas eu não estava pronto parar tirar meus lábios dela, ansiosos por sentir o gosto que tanto imaginara ainda há pouco. Então afastei seus cabelos úmidos para o lado com uma mão e toquei seu pescoço com os lábios.

Ela tremeu, mas eu pouco podia sentir o gosto. Toquei-o mais uma vez, moldando meus lábios na curva perfeita, deixando que a língua rastreasse o sabor. Aquilo era melhor do que sentir seu cheiro.

Continuei a passear na região, trocando de lado para alcançar a parte intocada de seu pescoço. Bella gemeu em meio a um sorriso, jogando a cabeça para trás para me dar mais acesso. Estava feliz por eu estar tão tolerante em relação aos nossos carinhos, eu tinha certeza disso. Eu também estava.

Segurei seus cabelos no alto da cabeça para poder beijar sua nuca e senti seu suspiro quente em meu pescoço e seu corpo mole.

Fiquei imensamente feliz com os resultados. Até o início daquele ano eu era totalmente inexperiente, mas pelas reações de Bella, eu parecia estar indo muito bem.

Para me aproveitar do meu momento de glória, coloquei uma mão por trás de seu joelho e puxei sua perna para envolver minha cintura. Enquanto isso, com a outra mão em suas costas, forcei-a para cima, fazendo com que se erguesse e encaixasse a outra perna em mim.

Ela estava presa nos meus braços e eu estava preso entre suas pernas.

E nossos corações estavam presos um no outro também.

Ela sorriu, travessa e curiosa pelo o que viria a seguir, e eu retribui de forma calma esperando que meus olhos brilhantes de desejo não me traíssem.

- Você não está com frio? – ela perguntou, as mãos em meu pescoço para mantê-la segura em meu colo.

- Não mesmo. – disse em meio a um riso.

Ela corou e eu toquei meus lábios em sua face quente. Pude ouvi-la respirar pesadamente quando eu passeei a ponta dos dedos por sua coluna, e ela se arrepiou toda. Assim que olhei para baixo, observei seus seios intumescidos por de baixo da blusa e engoli em seco. Eu conseguia imaginá-los perfeitamente após tê-los visto momentos atrás.

- Está tudo bem? – ela perguntou, preocupada com a minha paralisação.

Eu a olhei nos olhos, percebendo sua ansiedade. Estava morrendo de desejo, e ela _precisava_ saber disso. Assim como precisava saber que não podíamos continuar e que tinha que me ajudar a fazer isso mais do que nunca antes precisara.

- Não está. – disse.

- Qual é o problema então? – perguntou, afastando nossos rostos.

Respirei fundo.

- O problema é que eu não vou conseguir parar dessa vez, Bella.

Ela arregalou os olhos de chocolate.

- Isso é sério, Edward?

E eu sorri com carinho ao vê-la tão preocupada e ansiosa.

- É claro que é sério, Bella. Mas nós não vamos deixar que isso aconteça. Para isso, você terá que parar dessa vez.

Ela me olhou, incrédula, e tapeou minha testa de leve.

- Edward, você sabe que por mim a gente _não_ _vai_ parar.

Sim, eu sabia. Bella e seus hormônios. Ao mesmo tempo, eu precisava daquela garantia.

- Bella, escute bem. – eu segurei seu queixo, fazendo-a me olhar melhor. – Eu _não vou_ parar. Se você me disser que não vai me parar, eu vou desistir _agora mesmo_ de continuar o que estamos fazendo. – ela abriu a boca para reclamar, mas eu coloquei meu indicador sobre seus lábios. – Se você me garantir que vai me parar, eu me rendo.

Ela pareceu pesar a minha condição. Então beijou meu dedo em seus lábios e sorriu:

- Eu prometo que vou parar quando achar que é a hora. – ela aproximou seu rosto, encostando seu nariz ao meu com muita delicadeza. – E se eu passar do limite, você pode me dizer e eu vou me afastar na hora.

Sorri. Talvez eu pudesse parar, mas a certeza de que Bella se preocupava com aquilo fez com que eu ficasse muito mais a vontade.

- Esta é a Bella inteligente que eu tanto gosto.

E voltei a capturar seus lábios.

Senti que ela estava mais tensa, como se quisesse aproveitar cada momento. Como se tivesse que controlar seu desejo também.

Eu estava disposto a ajudá-la, mas também queria sentir e fazê-la sentir mais. Eu não sabia se algum dia chegaríamos ao fim, afinal, eu não queria que ela se tornasse uma vampira. E isso não acontecendo, não ousaria fazê-la minha de forma alguma, apesar da imensa vontade.

Após deixá-la pegar ar e começarmos um novo beijo, nossas línguas mais entrelaçadas do que nunca, escorreguei minhas mãos para a barra de sua blusa, adentrando e tocando sua pele.

Ela arqueou o corpo e sorriu para mim como um sinal aprovador. Então eu deixei que as mãos descobrissem cada pedacinho de suas costas, a curva perfeita da cintura, confirmando a visão do banheiro.

Nosso beijo tornou-se mais lento, Bella quase não movia os lábios como se quisesse aproveitar e prestar atenção nas sensações que as minhas mãos provocavam em sua pele nua. Percebi quando ela se arrepiou diversas vezes e então encostou a cabeça em meu ombro, suspirando.

Coloquei uma das mãos firme em sua cintura e a outra massageando de leve a sua coxa por cima da calça de moletom.

Bella beijou o lóbulo da minha orelha como agradecimento e eu voltei a beijar seu pescoço, mordiscando de leve às vezes. Meus instintos de vampiro eram quase inexistentes a essa altura, tamanho o meu desejo.

Virei-a em um movimento rápido e a coloquei sentada no parapeito da janela, ainda a envolvendo com meus braços, e voltei a me apoderar de seu pescoço.

Após alguns minutos, coloquei minha mão de novo em baixo de sua blusa, dessa vez encontrando sua barriga. Pude senti-la encolhê-la em um ato reflexo, e sorri. Eu tinha certeza que ela estava vermelha, então puxei a blusa um pouco para cima, fazendo com que eu pudesse vê-la e abaixei a cabeça, encostando meus lábios na pele quente.

Eu beijei seu umbigo e senti quando ela fincou as unhas em meus ombros, extasiada com a sensação. Eu continuei a beijar cada pedaço de pele que encontrava e minhas mãos subiram automaticamente até a base do sutiã.

- Edward... – Bella murmurou. Eu continuei a beijá-la, minhas mãos a procura do fecho da peça íntima. – Edward... Pare, por favor.

Eu ouvi o que ela disse, mas minhas mãos não pretendiam parar. O gosto daquela parte de sua pele era ainda melhor do que o gosto de seu sangue.

Foi então que ela arqueou o corpo novamente e segurou minha cabeça, puxando-a para cima e fazendo com que eu a olhasse.

- Está na hora de parar. – disse, provando que estava atenta ao combinado. – Como _você_ me pediu e _eu_ prometi. Mais do que isso eu não vou agüentar.

E então eu me afastei, com a ajuda dela, que empurrou meus ombros e desceu da janela, saindo de perto de mim o mais rápido possível.

Eu esfreguei os olhos. Ainda estava latente. Ainda estava recuperando minha sanidade, o que era muito difícil tendo seu gosto tão forte em minha boca.

- Vou dar boa noite a Charlie. – ela sorriu, compreensiva. – Então eu volto para você me contar... Hum, como foi o seu dia, e como estão os Cullen...

Ela estava arranjando o que dizer para me distrair e eu me senti agradecido por isso. Logo se virou e saiu do quarto, deixando-me atônito.

Deitei em sua cama, esfregando o rosto e tentando voltar ao normal.

Depois de um tempo, comecei a sentir os músculos relaxarem e a minha sanidade e controle mental voltar. Eu era Edward novamente.

E a Bella que reapareceu no quarto era a _minha _Bella. Sorridente, calma, engraçada e maravilhosamente linda em suas roupas largas de dormir.

_**N/A**__: Ai, ai, ai... Como foi que a Bella conseguiu parar?? Não sei mesmo. Hahahaha._

_Quero reviews IMEDIATAMENTE! Eu gostei muito de escrever esse capítulo, tenho um carinho especial por ele, então quero saber mesmo a opinião SINCERA de cada um, viu?_

_Agora vamos às respostas:_

_**Marcia B. S.**__: Edward neve foi legal mesmo, mas principalmente pela forma como você chamou!! Hahahaha... Adorei! Obrigada pelo fic perfeita, eu dei pulinhos de alegria na hora! Beijos!_

_**Mandy May Hiwatari**__: Eu sei, escolhi fazer extras do livro exatamente para não fugir da história principal, né? Espero que esse capítulo não tenha me traído, aliás. Vou fazer de tudo para que fique fiel, ta? Obrigada!_

_**Pen of Angel**__: O que você achou do Edward assanhado dessa vez? Eu não pude me segurar quando a idéia veio a minha cabeça e eu bem acho que por trás de toda aquela perfeição tem um cara levadinho. Hahahaha... Beijos!_

_**Talizinha**__: NÃO NÃO! Sinto decepcioná-la, mas não vou fazer nenhuma primeira vez ou mordida, pois a fic acontece no meio do Crepúsculo e do Lua Nova. Infelizmente porque seria demais! Mas espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo, onde tudo quase aconteceu, né? Beijinhos!_

_**Dandy Fairy Lily**__: Oooohh, obrigada! Também adoro coisas fofas, e realmente é necessário por toda a falta de Edward no Lua Nova. O próximo capítulo já está formado na minha cabeça e vai ser superfofo para contrabalançar com o sexy de hoje! Ainda estou esperando os resultados do vestibular, mas minhas notas já saíram. Ansiosíssima no momento! Mas a minha nota de redação foi a melhor mesmo, hehehe. Até!_

_**Chibilele**__: Obrigada, eu tento fazer de tudo para parecer com a Stephenie mesmo. Mas acho que nesse capítulo agora foi meio impossível. E o Edward surtou legal, né? Quem mandou fazer uma visitinha ao banheiro? Que bom, tenho a sua review garantida! Então honre sua promessa e me mande logo um "Você ficou maluca??", hahahaha. Beijinhos!_

_**Leti**__: OBRIGADA! Sua review foi rápida e perfeita para me fazer feliz! Que bom que você amou! Beijos_

_**Mili Black**__: Oba!! Minha fic ta até favoritada, é? Happy!!! Desculpa a demora, estava sem idéias. Essa veio de supetão e eu escrevi em um dia só! Espero que o seu vício continue viu?? Beijitos!_

_**Lily A. Cullen**__: Desculpa!!! Não queria ter demorado tanto!! Os seus "RAIOS" chegaram a me assustar, sabia? Mas foi bom porque eu pensei: e agora, o que faço no próximo capitulo? E a idéia surgiu do nada!! Espero que tenha gostado! Ah, sobrenome perfeito o seu... Beijinhos!_

_É isso aí, gente! Não vou demorar muito a postar o próximo, já estou com a idéia toda na cabeça!! _

_Muitos Beijititos Felizes DEMAIS,_

_**Kel Minylops **_


End file.
